Marriage Law
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: There is a marriage law put into place but who will Hermione and Ginny have to marry and what does this mean for all me smut in some of the chapters. Please read and review thanks love hannah x
1. Annoucements and changes

Everyone sat around the table at Grimmauld Place as the letters for the new marriage law arrived. The whole order was present to see who would be marrying who and Hermione hated this. They shouldn't be forced to marry anyone. She wasn't even sure she wanted to marry Ron someday and yet here they were and someone would have to marry her. Mrs Weasley informed everyone to open their letters and as they were doing so four separate howlers were delivered to Harry, Remus, Sirius and Hermione as everyone watched them in fascination. Two of the said howlers came with packages attached. "Okay than everyone please stop and you four may open your howlers one after the other. In a time like this secrets are not a good idea so everyone should hear what the ministry needs to say to you all" said Dumbledore looking at each of them in turn. Sirius who was deadly nervous went first his howler bursting to life as soon as he'd opened it.

 _Dear Mr Sirius Orion Black,_

 _We here at the Ministry find ourselves at a loss as to how to explain this so we will simply out with it as the muggles would say. Many years ago the Ministry was wildly infected with a rat infestation and so we charmed the whole area to stun all rats and so the problem was resolved at once as all the stunned rats were simply disposed off. The spell was never removed just in case such a thing should happen again which it did. Earlier this week a rat was stunned upon entering the Ministry where it transformed back into a now stunned Peter Pettigrew. We cannot explain how he faked his death or at least we couldn't until he explained how he did it to everyone at the emergency wizengamot meeting which was called so fast that only those in the building were able to actually attend. He was fed veritas serum and essentially sung like a canary. We now know you were framed and although we may never make up for the last Minister's grave miscarriage of justice we can offer you an order of Merlin first class and a job as joint head of the DMLE department should you wish to accept such a position. Everyone now knows you were innocent all along as Pettigrew' statement was publicly shown to everyone who now knows the truth. Pettigrew' soul was fed to the dementors publicly in the Ministry atrium to show that although this marriage law exists we are a fair ministry. We also found out that he'd had an account at the bank under a different name all of which now reverts to you. As we were checking things out we also discovered that the late Walburga Black cast a spell on you to make you older. We don't know but suffice it to say that rather then being a thirty eight year old man you are now a thirty two year old man. In the attached package you will find a potion which will remove any and all spells upon your person which shouldn't be there. We wish you the best of luck with your marriage and congratulate you on being a free man at last._

 _Signed MOM.  
_

He sat stunned as everyone around him clapped for joy Harry crying happily as he hugged him close tears streaming down his face. He took out the potion drinking it as his features all cleared up and his magical core was restored to his former full size before he'd been in jail. His hair became lighter in colour and just as shaggy as it had been when he was in school. Everyone turned next to Remus who proceeded to open his own howler.

 _Dear Mr Remus John Lupin,_

 _We hope this letter finds you well. As you know you have been included in the Marriage Law of late and our laws for werewolves have changed and we wished for you to know about it as soon as we were ready to start telling people. The old Law as you know states that werewolves may not be hired under any circumstances however from our own investigation and secret undercover operation which has been underway for months now we have been able to capture Fenrir Greyback and we can say that from our interview of him our view of your kind has totally changed. He was able to tell us that most werewolves in this country exist because of him alone a fact he was quite proud to share. We have come to realise that the only real animal out there is him and his soul was fed to the dementors we are delighted to say because he has ruined so many lives. While we do admit he is right in what he says about most of his victims being innocent people and that you are all mainly harmless there is as always risks that must be taken into account. So the new law as it stands states that you may gain employment anywhere you may wish to do so as long as they will allow you one week off every month to change and recover before you are fit to work again. We feel that this is the fairest option but cannot be seen to be helping you so in terms of actually finding a job you are on your own for sure. Now when we went into our files on everyone we see that Fenrir Greyback altered everyone to make them appear older in age because he couldn't handle the idea of a pack member that was too young. Your file says you are thirty eight because he made it say that. You are in actuality thirty two years old. The package enclosed contains a potion which will provide you with a full core and general better appearance as you should have looked had he not intervened. We wish you well with your future spouse and hope she will be able to accept you for who you are without being too scared._

 _Signed MOM._

Everyone was shocked but clapped at the capture and sudden death of such a vial man. Remus cried tears of joy that his nightmare was finally over. Yes he'd always be a werewolf but at least Fenrir the man who'd ruined his life was now dead. He drank the potion and altered so he looked much younger with more muscle, fuller hair and no more scars. Everyone gasped at how handsome and young he now appeared. Stress was an awful ager and now it was more evident then ever that his constant worrying about Fenrir Greyback had also aged him relentlessly. The next howler was for Harry who opened it wondering what the ministry would want with him now.

 _Dear Mr Harrison James Potter,_

 _It has come to the attention of us here at the Ministry that for reasons which only you know you should now be nineteen years old. We don't know why this has occurred just that it has been natural as our records show this to be the case. Quite frankly we don't care why it has happened but you are hereby forbidden from telling anyone about how this has happened as it could cause problems for all involved. We wish you well with the marriage law and for the rest of your life._

 _Signed MOM._

Everyone was surprised to hear that but they all agreed that if the ministry said it shouldn't be spoken about then it wouldn't be. Hermione went next opening her howler.

 _Dear Ms Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _It has come to the attention of us here at the Ministry that for reasons which only you know you should now be twenty one years old. We don't know why this has occurred just that it has been natural as our records show this to be the case. Quite frankly we don't care why it has happened but you are hereby forbidden from telling anyone about how this has happened as it could cause problems for all involved. Our Unspeakables department assures us that everything is above board and so we have no reason to worry about you and why there has been a spike in your age. As people can be unnecessarily nosy we see no reason why anyone should demand this information from you as anyone worth anything will simply accept you as you are now. We wish you well with the marriage law and for the rest of your life._

 _Signed MOM._

People were very shocked at her age spike but said nothing as she was still the same only older and really in the grand scheme of things what did it matter anyway. "Everyone should go in pairs with opening their marriage letters. Hermione and Ginny you may go first please!" said Dumbledore from where he was seated at the head of the table. They both ripped into their letters charmed for their eyes only both fainting at once and shocking everyone present. Who had they gotten at all? Right now Dumbledore was very worried about their response.

They were revived and everyone looked at them expectantly. They initially didn't seem to get it and had to be prompted. "Who did you both receive?" Molly asked as they both looked at each other nervously.

"Well judging by your faces I can see we fainted or some such thing. I got Remus Lupin!" said Hermione smiling awkwardly as Ginny informed everyone she herself had gotten Sirius.

"Um Hermione, Albus I haven't any home to live in at the moment. I do have bank savings but I need those to live on as I can't get employment what with being a werewolf in our world. I don't know what to do now" said Remus looking around awkwardly.

"I have a home we can live in so don't worry about that. What people here will know is that I erased the memories of my parents during the war sending them to Australia not knowing anything about me for their safety. I knew it could never be reversed but I needed to save them. What people don't know is that I was left a cottage by my late grand aunt with whom I was so very close two years ago. I intended to live there but never got around to it!" said Hermione as everyone gasped at her revelation.

"Where is this home located Miss Granger because I should go on ahead and check out if it would be a suitable home for you both!" he said as Hermione explained that it was located in Broadstairs, Kent. Dumbledore left at once using the key and address he'd been given to get there. He returned quickly shocking everyone.

"I am afraid Miss Granger that there is no home there which I can see!" he said as she looked shocked.

"But Professor I've been in it before now…..oh that's right I forgot. Hang on I'll need to come with you to unlock it. I have strong blood wards which will for the moment allow only me into the home. You can't enter it without me. Remus' blood will be added so he may come and go as he pleases. I have a sample here which I've just taken so I'll add you Remus to the wards just now. The rest of you will have no choice but to floo call or mail either of us if you need to get in touch!" she said smartly as Dumbledore smiled at that. She was so clever.

They went to the home and she added Remus' blood to the wards so he could enter it freely. Dumbledore saw the home as it appeared to him entering it with her. He was surprised it was not as small as he had thought it would be. It was a long bungalow. They entered to find a hallway with a large living room in to the right hand side. At the end of this hallway there was a main hallway running down the length of the property. From here you accessed a spacious kitchen to the right. Straight ahead of you before you turned right into the kitchen was your dining room. Then there was a spare bedroom and guest bathroom on the right had side of the house. The left hand side of the house was taken up by the master bedroom which had an en suite with a bath in it along with a walk in wardrobe. Clearly this old woman had taste. Dumbledore found it in perfect condition for them.

"Miss Granger may I suggest getting rid of the guest room and making it into luxuriously padded and windowless cell for when Remus changes into his wolf form. He will then be able to do all he can in there without actually causing himself or anyone else any damage. I mean the room can be something else during the days when he isn't suffering and you can just remove the stuff at that time!" he said as she agreed.

"Yes it certainly beats having him in a cage. Can I ask if the gemino curse can be used for anything else other then what was originally intended?" she asked him as he looked curiously at her.

"What did you intend to use it for Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"Well I wanted to use it to copy or multiply items. I imagine that rich purebloods don't want to have to keep buying and or making potions or else they'd all go mad. I also imagine they use a charm so they can multiply the potion or whatever it is so it's always in stock shall we say. I wanted to do that with the wolfsbane potion for Remus if I could!" she said logically.

"I am afraid you couldn't do it that way no. I'll tell you what I'll have Severus make some and tell him to leave the cauldron out when it's ready in a large space. We then need to multiply the cauldrons and therefore the ingredients within. It's an arduous process but it would work. Actually we can go now and do it as I've just remembered I asked him to make some a few days ago and it should be ready now!" he said as he aparated them over to the school where Snape was waiting with the potion ready.

"Stand back Severus as we're making the room larger. Now Miss Granger I will do as asked of me earlier but have you somewhere to store the vials?" he asked as she said she did. He multiplied the cauldrons and was able to get one thousand two hundred vials of potion to put in her undetectably extended bag. This would last Remus his whole life now so they never needed to bother worrying about having it again.

They then returned to the Headquarters where everyone was waiting. "Now everything has been sorted Remus and we have enough vials of Wolfsbane to last you your whole life. Now I have some job proposals to hand out and I need everyone to listen to me. Now as we know the world is constantly evolving and so I've developed a new class which will be taunt permanently to everyone and will be on both the OWLS and NEWTS. This class is called International Ancient Studies. It focus' mainly on the different magical techniques used all over the globe and will focus on everything from spell casting, to potion making and Defense against the Dark Arts and so on. I would like to offer the permanent teaching role of this new subject to Hermione Granger. Also I wish to offer the permanent role of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to Remus Lupin. Now should you both accept the roles you would be living on campus in term time and then in your own home off campus during the holidays. Ginevra Weasley I wish to offer you the role of Charms Professor teaching first to fifth years for their OWLS as Professor Flitwick will be teaching and focusing solely on all NEWT classes as is his preference. Sirius Black I also offer you the same role in Transfiguration's as Minerva here will be focusing more on NEWT classes and her vice head duties. I have two more roles to dole out and then we may all move on. I've developed another class which will also be examined called Cartography Construction studies and it is in this class that people will learn all about woodworking and the functions and design of maps. I want Ronald Weasley to teach this subject as he would be the perfect candidate for the job. The theory for this class will of course include the making of potions and usage of spells to garner the desired results. Lastly this will cause some friction but to be honest I don't care. For most of his life Severus has wished to own his own apothecary shop where he can make and sell potions and so I am granting him his wish. He doesn't know this yet as it will be a surprise. Therefore I would like to offer Mr Harry Potter the job of Potions Professor and head of Slytherin House. I do realise you weren't in Slytherin House but Silas the hat informs you would have been had you not asked to be placed elsewhere. What do you all think?" asked Dumbledore as Molly cried.

At last her children would have great jobs and she needn't worry about them anymore. Naturally everyone accepted with joy. As everyone got up to leave Remus came over to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione I am sorry you have been lumbered with me. Please try not to get in the way as I don't want to hurt you at any point should I need to transform!" he said as she smiled at him.

"With what we've got planned you may not be hurting anyone any time soon! Don't worry about the marriage. It is a shock but we will work through this don't you worry. Also with all of the wolfsbane potion for all your life you'll never need to worry about hurting anyone as you'll always be in your right mind when you change from now on" she said as they left arriving at the school in order to settle in to their new quarters and adjust to the fact that they would have to be married soon.


	2. Moving into the Castle

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like read and review love Hannah x**

Arriving at the school Hermione was met by her new personal house elf Lolly. Lolly would be showing her to her office on the third floor including her new classroom and would service her every need. Lolly had explained to her that free elves die without their families magic sustaining them and that this was the reason her sister Minnie wuld be personally serving Remus also. Hermione now understood apologising to all the school elves profusely who understood and accepted her apology with enthusiasm. At least they were safe now. The office as of now was a large enough plain space which had nothing in it yet. Hermione could already see the potential for how the room could look. She waved her wand summoning the perfect furniture to the room using a spell Dumbledore had given her. She had an eighteenth century writing desk with many drawers in it and an ornate oil lamp on top of it. Behind the desk were various bookshelves lined with research books. In the desk she had three drawers full of parchment, a drawer filled with spare parchment for the students in case anyone would ever need one, an ink section filled with ink in red, black and blue shades and a drawer full of various elaborate ordinary quills and self inking quills. She had a swivel chair behind the desk as it was a particular muggle invention she loved. In front of her desk she had two ornate eighteenth century chairs and lastly on her desk was a photo of herself, Ron and Harry. She smiled at the work she'd done to her new office. The only other work related question she now had was what would she wear in her classes?

Conjuring a mirror she began trying out some new looks until she finally found the look she was going for. She would wear a dress which had a graduated skirt on it, some t bar heels and a simple black dress robe with gold fastenings. Her hair would be either half up half down or in a French twsit and depending on what she was feeling on the day she might even wear a hat. Elsewhere MInnie showed Remus to his office which he laid out the same as Hermione only without the eighteenth century stuff. His furniture of choice was retro coming from the seventies era. He had placed a mirror in there for decorative purposes only but cringed when he saw what he was wearing. Had he really looked that bad before? Well he must have. He looked far too woolen for his own personal tastes now. He summoned a simple black shirt and tie which he would wear under suits of varying colours with another simple black robe over them. Both dressed now better then they had been previously they were shown by their respective elves how to reach their quarters. For Hermione it was through a hidden door in her bookcase and for Remus it was through a hidden door in his wall. Both lead to different parts of the hallway of their quarters.

Their quarters consisted of a small living room, kitchen, dining room and a master bedroom with an elaborate en suite. She met Remus in the living room and had Lolly bring them some tea and cakes. Remus sat down looking at Hermione for a moment before laughing loudly. It ws at this moment that another howler reached them with the rules of the marriage law.

 _Dear Mr Remus John Lupin and Ms Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _Listed below are the rules we expect you to follow over the course of your marriage, We are sending thsese to everyone as they have been altered slightly since the law was initially announced. As you all know this is to eradicate the production of squibs and stop purebloods mating with distant cousins and so on which whether we like it or not we must face goes on more then we realise. I swear they'll do anything to avoid marrying a muggleborn until now of course because we're putting an end to this ridiculousness once and for all. They will tow the damn line whether or which._

 _ **1\. All marriages are final and parties involved may not under any circumstances file for divorce or an annullment as all attempts will be ignored. If troubles arise free counselling will be provided to all couples who may need it. In the extreme case of stepping out on your spouse the guilty party will be sent through the veil while another spouse is found for the remaining party.**_

 _ **2\. Couples must coppulate on their wedding night and keep this part of the marriage as active as they can so as to form a close bond with their spouse.**_

 _ **3\. As previously stated these marriages are forever so a minimum of two children is expected from each marriage however we do see that as you won't ever be able to be with someone else that you should at least be able to have them in your own time. Those who cannot have children will merely be excluded from this rule.**_

 _ **4\. From now on positions within the ministry will be open to people of all backgrounds and anyone who openly protests this in an actual serious manor more then once will I'm afraid face the veil forcing their spouse either into exile in the muggle world or with a new spouse so think carefully before you act.**_

 _We hope your marriage is long and fruitful._

 _Signed MOM._

After this Hermione looked at Remus seriously. "Obviously we need to get to know one another and how we want this relationship to work and as honesty is the best policy I'll be blunt. I need to blunt otherwise I'll loose my bottle and never speak again!" she said nervously as he smiled at her.

"Quite right you are Hermione. I need to know what works for you and what doesn't. How about instead we each take one drop of veritas serum and have magic ask each of us questions? I mean this way we both have answer each question and this way we'll be honest with each other no matter what!" he said to which she agreed and the drops were administered to them both while they allowed magic to determine the questions they'd be answering.

 _"What do you really think of this law and who you got in it?"_

"Well I think the law is highly ridiculous but I can see why it might work or why people might think it would work. As for who I got I am very nervous indeed that I will not be nearly as good as you deserve if we're honest. I mean you're so clever and handsome and I just don't know if I could keep up with you intellectually!" said Hermione blushing as his eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd not expected this answer.

"I am shocked you feel like this. I mean if there was ever anyone who should feel inadequate it's me. Thank you for saying I'm handsome you are too, pretty I mean. To be honest I think you'd be a wicked kisser. I think you're just as educated if not more so then I am because you do read the hell out of everything and everyone knows it! I know you think I should sound boring but honestly who needs to sound boring when you're not in class and besides which I have no desire to sound boring ever again. I'll have you know I'm a very fun guy" he said making her laugh.

 _"What do you feel about having to be intimate with your new spouse?"_

"I feel fine about it and excited to be honest. I mean exploring someone else's body and finding out what makes them tick is a challenging and exciting project for lack of a better word to take on. I am of course nervous I won't live up to whatever expectations he may or may not have. I mean I haven't got d size boobs, a big bum or anything like that! My boobs are only size c and I have a chat bum" said Hermione blushing beet red.

"I'm excited to study and learn about what makes her tick too. Jesus christ we sound like pack of nerds I swear! I think it will be interesting so long as it's not all schedules and order because being spontaneous and doing the deed a couple of times in a row sometimes can be fun too!" he said blushing himself at her shocked expression.

 _"How do you feel about having to share a bed?"_

"I feel fine about it. To be honest I'd rather start as I mean to go on and having someone sleep on the couch would only stress me out unneccessarily" siad Hermione seriously.

"I agree completely. Married people or those who will be married should always share a bed so they may cuddle and kiss when the mood takes them or be intimate in the same reagrd" he said senisbly.

 _"Are you still a virgin and if not how has your previous experience been?"_

"No I'm not a virgin. I dated a muggle boy Adam Rogers for a while and we did have sex but it was never very good. I mean he finished all the time but I never did. I'd just be getting into it and he would be like yeah I'm done for the night good night. I was talking to someone before who mentioned foeplay and I didn't even know what that was. He always just went straight into the act of sex which I did because I thought you were meant to but I now know I didn't have to which is why I dumped him. I mean I want good sex not whatever he was giving me but I am nervous I was the problem and that it simply doesn't get any better!" said Hermione seriously as Remus gaped at her in awe.

"Well I'm not a virgin either. I did a woman called Sandy Long from the Ministry whom I dated for a while before she found out what I was, got scared and ran away from me. I woouldn't have hurt her but she wouldn't let me touch her saying I would only get the blood lust and so on which I would never have allowed to happen. Hermione that guy was obviously clueless. I've not had many women and even I know you always do foreplay first always. You need to get a woman excited before making her dreams come true.I should say though that there are some days when I'm close to changing that Moody will want deep and rough sex which I cannot always control and so he may very well want to please you even more in that time by trying sexual tricks and so on. You should expect him to very possessive sexually and shower you with gifts and affection more so than I would usually do myself at this time." he said as Hermione giggled.

 _"How often do you think a couple should copulate and how should one instigate it?"_

"I think a couple should make love any way they want to. I can say as a woman sometimes when I do have my cycle I may want sex more then I usually do but I may not always want you to oblige me as I think it's a little disgusting to feel like that. You can do it but only if you actually want to. I feel we should really just go with how we feel in the moment without any planning. Like if I do something in the morning to tease you for the day or vice versa I have the right to want to screw you senseless without any warning in the evening if I so choose to as do you of course! Also communication is paramount as if I don't tell you what works for me or doesn't and vice versa we'll never be able to pleasure each other in a mutually beneficial way" she said giggling as he gaped at her.

"I agree with everything you've said just now. It should be spontaneous and not planned. If we want to go days without it and then have a marathon or whatever we choose to do no one should judge us. I mean sometimes we may want nothing to do with each other sexually and that's ok. I mean we need to not judge each other too harshly. Just do whatever feels natural really! Personally I think you should always what you feel with me because I can always say no if I don't want it which I'll probably never say. I will be like this with you so I expect it from you as well. We should be able to communicate about what we want to do to each other freely without feeling ashamed" he said as she smiled at him.

 _"What is your sexual fantasy?"_

 _"My sexual fantasy is to make love in any kind of water or to make love somewhere we have the possibility of being seen without actually being seen because we're magically protected. The thrill of being caught is highly exciting."_

"My sexual fantasy is to use polyjuice potion or fancy dress so we can srcrew while roleplaying as a doctor and nurse or whatever takes our fantasy at the time. We could even use polyjuice potion to disgrace someone's reputation by going on a date as various people in public because that would honestly be so thrilling unless we got caught" he said shocked at how honest he'd been.

As the questioning ended Hermione laughed. The awkwardness was now out of the way. They both went to the great Hall to have dinner at the staff table where everyone was now seated as Dumbledore got up to annouce them to everyone.

"May I introduce you to our new professor of DADA Professor Remus Lupin. Our new Potions professor and head of Slytherin House is Professor Harry Potter. Before anyone causes a scene he was supposed to go into Slytherin House but didn't because he asked the hat to place him somewhere else. We have some new classes as well which I will announce in a while. Professor Ginerva Weasley will be teaching charms to those of OWL level and Professor Flitwick will now teach all NEWT students. For Transfigurations the same applies whereby Professor Sirius Black will now teach all OWL level students. Our first new subject is International Ancient Studies and will be lead by Professor Hermione Granger. Our second and last new class is called Cartography Construction Studies and will be lead by Professor Ronald Weasley. As Professor Sprout has decided to retire now Herbology will be taught by Professor Neville Longbottom who will now head Hufflepuff House as well. He was simply the best for the job and that's all there is to say on the matter. The new courses will be explained by the staff who are teaching them when you have class with them tomorrow. Let the feast begin!" he said as all the students clapped especially the Slytherin's much to his shock. Clearly getting Harry Potter as your head of house meant everything no matter which house you were in.

As dinner ended and everyone went to bed Remus and Hermione went back to their room to chill out before bed both thinking of what they would teach tomorrow.


	3. The first night

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. The last one had some spelling errors which I've fixed now. Please read and review thanks love Hannah xxx**

Walking into their bedroom Hermione got to have a proper look at it. It was very large in size as a master bedroom should be. There was a large king sized four poster bed which was mahogany wood with some deep red silk hangings on it which hung from gold curtain rails which went along every corner of the bed. Below the bed was an ornate ottoman which was used mainly for storage proposes. In front that again was a small love seat and coffee table set. At either side of the furthest wall from the love seat were the two doors leading to the en suite and walk in wardrobe. There were two three drawer night stands at either side of the bed each with a lamp on it. She chose the side closest to the door leaving the window side to Remus. He entered after her looking around in wonder. It had not been this glamorous the last time he was here however he'd also been alone the last time as well. Hermione set up her locker the way she wanted it with her wand on top beside a steaming cup of chamomile tea and her latest novel of choice. She also had some mandala colouring and coloured pencils to use if she was feeling artistic. These were placed in her top drawer along with her tampons and various period related pain relievers.

On Remus' side he had his wand, a novel, a hot chocolate and lastly a vial of Wolfsbane potion which would be available for him to take as and when he needed it. Hermione's beaded bag was in hit top drawer so he could access his potion as and when he needed it. She smiled upon seeing how organised he was. Clearly he was like her in that regard. Her night time style changed pending on whether she had her cycle or not. If she had her cycle she'd always wear some long pants with a long sleeved top on over it. When she didn't she would always were a pair of silk shorts with a silk camisole on over it. She nearly always wore her slipper boots and dressing gown. Remus usually wore some flannel pyjamas or simply his boxers to bed depending on how hot he was. Hermione had seen enough of Ron and Harry to know how men dressed for bed and it never much bothered her. Remus was still getting used to his better appearance. He was used to his thinning hair but now it was full and shaggy like it had been when he was a teenager and he felt wonderful for the first time in a very long time. "I'm going to the bathroom to dress for bed you can use the wardrobe" he said kindly making her smile. He was so thoughtful. She went into the wardrobe pulling on her silk shorts, camisole slippers and dressing gown. Leaving it once ready she sat on the love seat with her feet curled under her becoming engrossed in her book whilst finishing her tea. She didn't even notice him come out of the bathroom with his boxers on underneath his now open dressing gown.

She jumped when she looked up to see him smiling at her. "You eh look lovely Hermione!" he said blushing. She looked at him properly for the first time in a long time and nearly got lost in his muscles and shaggy hair. "Thank you Remus so do you" she said putting her bookmark in her book and rising from the couch. She walked over to her locker putting her book and cup on top of the nightstand and turned to look at him. "So Remus how do you sleep then? I mean how should we do this? " she asked removing her dressing gown and slippers gasping when she saw his boxers twitch. Was he turned on now?

"I have to ask do you usually wear that to bed? I only ask because it's very sexy and highly distracting. I've not been with a woman in years! " he said husky making her shiver all over.

"Well when I don't have my eh period I do yes. I wear this with my period! " she said changing her pyjamas magically as his eyes bugged out. Damn it didn't matter what she wore now he was very turned on by what he'd seen earlier. He thought of Delores Umbridge and it went away so fast. Hermione giggled then really loudly.

"Did seeing this pyjamas really turn you off that much? " she asked him still laughing.

"No it didn't. Quite the opposite actually. I had to think of Delores Umbridge to calm down. I can't help but notice you seem to have all the curves in all the right places. I'm sorry about my attitude it's just Moony really thinks you need to know what he thinks of you. Oh how embarrassing. This happens sometimes when Moony really wants to express himself. I can't always control it. You'll have to get used to him I'm afraid. As for how I sleep I always sleep on my side with my legs spread out around me a bit. What about you?" he asked her now blushing wildly.

"Remus there's no need to be embarrassed. I mean you do have a chiselled torso and anyone can see that. Well actually only I can see it now which is very umm thrilling. I sleep on my side with my legs curled up a little bit and my bum sticking out. I'll try not to sleep that way if it will cause you problems" she said carefully getting into bed. He watched as she grabbed a black silk cat eye mask from her drawer putting it on. He climbed in beside her first off very stiff until she told him to relax. He lay on his side watching her for a moment. She looked at him smiling a she'd not pulled the mask down yet. "Goodnight Remus" she said leaning over and hugging him before looking deep into his beautiful eyes. She could get lost in them totally. He bid her goodnight and leaned in kissing her gently which quickly became a full on making out session as he kissed her senseless. It was the most amazing feeling in the world right now. When they stopped she was panting as he kissed her neck gently pulling her in close to him so he could snuggle with her before falling asleep. If she was completely honest she really liked this possessive side to Moody as it made her feel so safe and desired which she totally was. He'd been a truly beautiful kisser and as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling down her mask she fell asleep at once him joining her shortly afterwards.


	4. First lesson

Here's the next chapter. Please read and review thanks love Hannah xxx

Waking up in Remus' arms was something she'd need to get used to. She attempted to detangle herself from his grasp when he pulled her closer in his sleep groaning. She really needed the loo but he was so comfortable as well. "Remus I need the loo" she said quietly. At hearing her voice he groaned further before responding.

"Ok but don't take long" he slurred out. She could tell he was still very much asleep. She went to the loo checking the time and saw that it was only 5.30 am. She still had another two hours of sleep left. She finished up and went back into bed once more being pulled into his embrace where he yet again nuzzled her neck mumbling out what sounded like my woman. She smiled at this falling asleep again pretty quickly. It would seem that sleeping with him was going to be no problem at all which came as a relief to her as it would have stressed her out had she been unable to relax enough to sleep with him.

Remus woke in two hours grumbling momentarily until he saw Hermione snuggled in his embrace snoring lightly. He was just about to shut his eyes again when an owl arrived for Hermione. He woke her up gently as she smiled at him. "You're very possessive in your sleep Remus and I'm surprised to be saying I love it but I do. It makes me feel so desired or something" she said as he gasped at her.

"Well this is a shock to say the least. I didn't know I was like that but if you like it then what the hell. Here this letter arrived for you just now!" he said as she thanked him opening the letter.

Dear MS Granger,

Since the war people particularity those of us who are older have realised that taking on so much has now become a strenuous thing we don't need stress of any longer. It is for this reason that I tell you that you will now be expected to take up the head of Gryffindor House while Minerva focuses solely on teaching NEWTS and being the vice headmistress. Ginevra Weasley who was meant to be in Ravenclaw but asked for Gryffindor will now be the head of Ravenclaw House while Filius takes a back seat to focus solely on teaching NEWTS and a new duelling club he'll be running. I did not announce it last night as Minerva and Filius only told me of their plans this morning. They were annoyed I didn't wait to hear their input before announcing everything to the school. I can only apologise to them and hope for the best. Please note that yourself, Harry, Neville and Ginevra were simply the best for the job and I know you will run your houses fairly. I dare say Slytherin House is in for a rude awakening this morning. Please find enclosed your schedule and that of your fiancé. Thank you.

Signed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

She looked at her schedule to see she had various classes each day. She had two double lessons on Monday with two single classes and two hours off in the evening. On Tuesday she had two hours off first thing and then two double lessons and two single classes. On Wednesday she had one double lesson with four single classes and two hours off in the evening at the end of the day. On Thursday she had the same day laid out as her Wednesday was only her two free hours came in the afternoon instead of the evening. On Friday she had one double lesson and three single classes with three free hours in the evening. She felt well able to handle that. Remus' free hours of which he had three on Monday evening, two on Tuesday afternoon, two on Wednesday morning, two on Thursday evening and two on Friday evening were very different to hers. It would seem that they only had free time together on Friday's and Monday's. Both wondered if it had been done that way on purpose but didn't think too much of it really.

Going into the bathroom she brushed her hair into a French twist washing, cleansing and toning her face before applying some light makeup. She slipped on a necklace and earrings which were long and hung gracefully by the side of her face. She then put on a teal dress with a graduated skirt and some silver t bar heels. Over her outfit she had a plain black cloak with silver elaborate fastenings on it. She decided to wear an angular black hat with a silver father in it. She grabbed her new satchel and her wand. Leaving the bathroom she could see Remus was now ready also. He looked gorgeous in his plain black suit with the purple shirt and tie on inside it. He too had opted for a black cloak only his had elaborate purple fastenings on it.

He looked up at that moment and saw her for the first time this morning and smiled. She looked radiant. "Hermione you look gorgeous. I know we won't see each other properly till dinner so I'll see you later" he said leaning down and kissing her gently making her toes curl thoroughly. A while later when she'd finally let him go panting he smiled at her. "We need to stop these snogging sessions otherwise we'll both be too hot and bothered to go to class" he said giggling like a teenager with no intention of ever stopping and damn well she knew it too. "Oh Remus you do look so handsome today as does Moody of course" she responded smiling brightly as she pecked his lips once more before leaving and making her way up to Gryffindor House and entering it.

It was time for her to make a speech to the house as a whole and she was nervous about it.

"Gather around everyone. I am Professor Granger your new head of House. Quite frankly the way things are done here needs to change. Those of you who are lucky enough to be prefects should be happy to have the position and always remember how lucky they are to have them. Don't go around boasting about it all the time as no likes some status hungry fool who cares more about lording his position over everyone then actually doing his job well. Also if you don't like someone in another house this position does not give you a right to simply target them because you feel like it. Now I want everyone to imagine that a situation which requires a lot of sudden attention comes up. Think clearly about what you would do and then totally disregard it because you will have gone in there guns blazing and done more damage then good. Rushing in and being brave is only good if you know that whatever you intend to do will 100% save the situation. If you're not sure then that's ok as well as it proves that you're human and quite frankly normal" here she paused to see that they were all listening to her which they were.

"Now if you find a spell you want to try out come to me and I will either say you can't do it yet or take you to a safe place to try it out. Practice does make perfect however please don't try a spell if you don't know what does as that's reckless and dangerous. From now on unless you are in a corner with no way out no one is to go around stunning or attacking Slytherin students because they feel like it. Some Slytherin students are exceptionally cunning and know just what to do to get a reaction and love it when you get punished so don't allow them the satisfaction of getting you into trouble because you chose to react to them. Trust me telling a teacher that they goaded you will not get you off the hook so don't do it. For the first years here I have a map so you won't get lost. I did when I was new here and this would have really helped me out. Now if you get homework I expect it to be done on the night it's given or the next day because if you do things this way you'll have more free time for studying and having fun without all this looming over your heads all the time. It's you I'm thinking of. If you don't know something ask either a prefect, myself or someone in an older year and you'll receive the help you need. Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts should they only think to ask for it. Study hard, do your personal best in all of your classes and don't let me find too many point deductions or detentions. My office is always open to you when I'm not teaching so you may come to me about anything worrying you if you need to. Everyone is expected to be in bed at half ten week nights and twelve on weekends. No one is to be outside of the house after ten thirty on any night unless you're finding a staff member for an emergency. Have a great day" she said as they all clapped for her.

The maps were handed out to the first year students and everyone then went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat at the head table eating her breakfast while Harry sat beside her. He'd not said who he'd gotten in the marriage Law and she'd not thought to ask him until now. "So Harry who did you get in this Law then?" she asked him smiling.

"Finally thought to ask me did we? I got Luna. It was a surprise but I am happy none the less. I mean she's gorgeous. She'll be living here with me. How are things with Remus and your head duties?" he asked making her blush slightly.

"Well we have a lot in common and he's a wonderful man really. Head duties are fine. I gave my house a speech they won't be forgetting any time soon" she said laughing as did Harry.

"I know what you mean. Slytherin was shocked by mine earlier" he said laughing.

(Earlier in the morning)

Harry entered Slytherin House asking them all to gather around which they did wondering what he'd say.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I am as most of you know Harry Potter and your new head of House. I aim to make a show of anyone who does something I don't deem necessary or correct. Now then diffindo! Diffindo! As you can see his hand is now bleeding as is mine. I am half blood and he is pureblood yet there is no difference in the colour of our blood. Repairo! Now that we're both healed I hope I have demonstrated that blood purity really doesn't matter one bit. I believe in fairness and equality for all so everyone will get the opportunity to prove themselves to me. And FYI being cunning doesn't equal lying. I will not tolerate cheating of any kind simply because we're too lazy to look up the answer or don't know it. There's no shame in not knowing the answer and it takes a truly strong individual to admit they don't know it all but still try their best. Anyone caught using a derogatory word such as mudblood will find themselves punished so fast their heads will spin. Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort as he preferred was a half blood and came from this house yet he was never proud of his status and there's no dignity in that. You should honour people from all walks of life and never underestimate anyone as you can't know what everyone out there is capable of and trust me you don't want to find out via embarrassment when you least expect it. Boasting is great when you can back it up only. Bravery comes in all shapes and sizes so no matter what house you're in everyone has a degree of bravery in them. All homework is to be done in a timely manner allowing enough time for studying and chilling out. Making friends with those from other houses is expected and encouraged and I will be severely disappointed if that doesn't happen" here he paused to check they were still listening which they were.

"All rules are to be followed at all times. I don't want to see bullying because I have no desire to expel a student. Everyone is to be inside the house at 10.30 pm and no later. Lights out at this time on weeknights and 12.30 or thereabouts on weekends. I expect you to do your best at everything and can ask no more of you then that. Remember that help will always be given to those at Hogwarts should they only think to ask for it. Also the Potions room is getting a make over because I can't work in that dark depressing environment a moment longer. Also people are terrible at the subject because they don't actually know anything about it and that changes today. Be kind to one another and do your best. Now let's get some breakfast" he said leading them into the Great Hall where Hermione was just now sitting down.

(End flashback)

After breakfast Hermione went to her classroom where she'd be teaching first years. Her classroom was not laid out as she wanted it to be. Using her wand all the tables were now in a semi circle and the room was much brighter. They entered her room and she smiled at them. "Ok now everyone take a seat. I want Gryffindor students to sit with a Slytherin student at either side of them. Good. Now I'm professor Granger. Welcome to International Ancient Studies. In this class we'll be learning how people practiced magic in foreign countries years ago. We'll cover dark arts and potions among other things. Now we may learn skills which don't require us to use our Wands but that's ok too. Now I'm passing around a sheet which I want you all to sign and then pass on. Great you've just signed an anti bullying contract so you may not ever bully someone else in my classroom. See even non Slytherin people can be cunning too but in a cool way" she said laughing at their shocked faces.

"Now then the ancient Mayans used runes for their magic however they are not the runes we'd be used to seeing today. This here is the rune for stunning and you draw it like so. Now I want you to practice drawing it a few times for me. We're not all perfect artists so just do the best you can and it should work out for you. Very good now I want each of you to come up to the top of the room and show us how they work by stunning this large dummy for me" she said continuing with the lesson.

"Well done guys. So that's it for today. For your homework please read this chapter on the Mayans. Also each house can take twenty points each for doing so well in today's lesson" she said as they left and her next class came in.

At the end of the day she went into her personal quarters kicking off her shoes in freedom. She had thoroughly enjoyed her first day of teaching. Remus joined her as she sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and took her foot in his hand massaging it. "Mmm Remus this is amazing. Where did you learn to massage like that?" she asked him making him chuckle.

"Well my mom always did say you should always massage a woman's feet if they've been in heels all day. Besides which Moony likes when I do this for you as it pleases him greatly" he replied having to shift when she moaned as it was turning him on so much.

"If you're this good with my feet you'll be amazing everywhere else I'd say" she said before blushing after she realised how it sounded. He grinned at her.

"Oh yes I certainly am" he purred teasing her gently. She then asked him to stop which he questioned.

"Well to be blunt it's too exciting to have you massage me right now and I'd rather not make things awkward if they don't have be" she said looking anywhere but him.

"Do I turn you on?" he asked leaning over and kissing her deeply. Moaning she was soon straddling him and kissing him senseless when there was a knock at their door. It was Sirius he was looking for Remus to discuss something when Remus started kissing her neck telling her to say he was in the shower. She said that and Sirius just said he would see him tomorrow instead leaving. She moaned loudly as he continued his assistant assault on her neck. "I want you so much woman!" he called out grinding up into her slightly.

"I want you too Remus but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I'm nervous!" she said looking every bit her age.

"I'm sorry I won't push you" he said sweetly making her smile slightly.

"Oh Remus you're so sweet. I just need to go at my own pace for a while. I mean I really want you I just don't want scare you or something. I mean I haven't got that supermodel body or anything. I'm just nervous it won't be good enough for you" she said surely.

"Well Hermione I wouldn't want supermodel because they're too and annoying. I want a real woman with curves in all the right places like you have. I'll always care for you" he kissed her tenderly. She melted in his arms all of her stress going away. She knew then things would be fine or as fine as they could be. He ran his hands up and down her arms and across her back exploring her fully. He noticed when he touched certain pressure points she'd become even more responsive. He kissed in a line from her neck down her torso and up to the other side of her neck chuckling at her slight impatience he'd not moved on yet. Being with this bad guy before had taught her some bad habits he'd be needing to break. This was foreplay and he was going to take his time with her bringing her to sweet release.

He tugged on her dress straps bringing them with him as he moved lower until she stepped out of it for him. Underneath she was in a black bra and panties which were lacy and made his cock throb. He was now in just his boxers himself. He leaned in kissing her tummy and down both her legs ignoring the part she most wanted him to kiss for now. He went to take her bra off cursing. Who in the hell had designed these death traps? How did one get them off. She then laughed really loudly.

"Remus it will be impossible for you to open it there when it opens from the front" she giggled out as he stopped laughing himself.

Better access! He mumbled opening her bra and looking at her medium sized boobs. They were nice and round with dusty pink nipples which stood to attention when the cold hit them. Running his thumbs across them she mewled. He then leaned in sucking and flicking them with his tongue hearing the most gorgeous sounds from her mouth. Moony couldn't resist taking a nibble of them too. He moved his hands down achingly slowly to her core which she spread for him making him chuckle. She was definitely eager now. Pulling her underwear to one side he scraped up and down her by now dripping vagina. He gently pushed two fingers inside her before wandlessly banishing their remaining clothes to the other chair. He slid down leaning against her sucking on her now protruding clit making her shudder as she suddenly came hard against him. Moony was triumphant beyond belief. Leaning up again he kissed her as she tasted her essence on him feeling highly naughty.

"Remus please you've made your point very well I might add. No teasing me anymore please. Just ugh take me please!" she begged making him mewl now. He was hard enough to pound nails when he slipped inside her going slowly at first and then picking up the peace. Soon enough he was slamming into her as she raked her hands across his back leaving marks there. "Oh fuck so tight and wet. My god you'll be the death of me. Oh yeah I'm gonna cum Hermione come with me right now!" he ordered squeezing her nipples in between his lips and tongue while she rubbed her own clit. "Oh yeah baby yeah REMUS!" she shrieked out coming all over him and bringing him with her. She'd come not once but three times and he was so proud. Holding her close in bed that night neither of them had ever felt quite so close as they fell asleep.


	5. Sorting out the house

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I've decided that for a few chapters I'll focus on one of the pairs in this story and then for the next few chapters I'll focus solely on the other couple and so on. It's just easier for me to work like this. As you've guessed the next few chapters will be Sirius and Ginny based and then we'll check back in with Hermione and Remus. In this chapter we are starting from the moment Remus, Hermione and the order have left the two of them home alone after the announcements. Please read and review and as always enjoy it love Hannah xxx**

Sirius watched Remus leaving with Hermione thinking that they were both so nerdy that in reality they deserved one another. His attention was brought back to Ginevra who was sitting at the table pouring over the letter from the ministry. He wondered if they'd ever have anything in common but in reality he didn't know now. I mean she was seventeen but she'd only just turned seventeen last month. She was by now fifteen years his junior. He was thinking about what to say when a bank howler arrived for him.

 _Dear Lord Sirius Orion Black,_

 _We are writing you from Gringotts bank to inform you that you have not had any dealings with your accounts for the last twenty years which we investigated. It would seem that your late mother ordered your father to disinherit you from the family for not being in Slytherin as he told us so when he came into the bank all those years ago. He however didn't believe in disinheriting you from the family because he had Black relatives who had been in all of the houses at one stage or another and besides which he couldn't simply hate you because his wife told him to. He lied to her telling her he'd disinherited you from the line allowing her to blast you from the family tree while asking us to lie to her should she ask about it which she did once. He paid us to lie to her so we didn't mind doing it. Besides which his intentions were honourable._

 _You are now and always were the Lord Black and everyone in the Black family or associated to it in anyway now answers to you solely. This is to say that their fate is in your hands. Those people being Narcissa and Draconis Malfoy nee Black, Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black and Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks nee Black. You now have two point five million galleons and five homes under your belt. Those homes are Number 12 Grimmauld Place London, Black Manor in Cheltenham Gloucestershire, Penthouse number 212 Notting Hill Gardens London, Rossmore House County Cork Ireland and finally Anubis Noire in Egypt. We hope this letter finds you well and you will find enclosed two keys. One is for you and one is for your future spouse. Thanking you for your custom always, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

They both listened to it in awe Ginny's heart racing. They were currently in Grimmauld Place and she simply couldn't imagine living there one bit. It was huge yes but it was so dark and dull that it was truly depressing. "Sirius that damn portrait is going off again. Please may O burn it?" she asked him irritated when he laughed.

"Please don't misunderstand me but it won't burn as I've tried many times bloody portrait!" he said still chuckling lightly.

"Not for what I've got planned. Harry showed me lighters from the muggle world and he even gave me one. It's like the inscendio charm only better. Watch this!" she said going upstairs where the portrait was still shouting.

 **NO PUREBLOOD BLOOD TRAITORS WILL EVER BE MARRIED INTO THE PRESTIGIOUS BLACK FAMILY. FUCKING SOW, WHORE! YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING MUCH LIKE MY BASTARD SON. I COULD NEVER LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT SIRIUS SHOULD HAVE DIED WHILE REGULUS LIVED. SIRIUS DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I'D KILL HIM MYSELF WERE I ALIVE AGAIN. I WANT MY REGULUS BACK NOW!**

"Do shut up you've done enough damage as it was!" said Ginny lighting the frame on fire with the lighter as the portrait exploded all this black stuff seeping from behind it before disappearing so it never looked like there had been anything there before now. Kreacher approached wailing and was about to curse her when she intervened.

"Kreacher I will marry your master soon and then I too will be your master. Either get a better attitude and actually act proud to care for the Black family or we can exchange clothes and I will only be too happy to find a happy elf worthy of this great home. Whether or not you stay is up to you and that's all there is to it!" she said screaming as he exploded landing in a pill of dust before her and the kitchen closet opening to reveal his haggard corpse. Sirius rushed out to the hallway seeing her there staring in awe at the pile of dust beneath her feet.

"Don't worry Kreacher loved my mother dearly and so much so that he bound his own soul to her portrait in a serious bout of dark and evil magic. He died many years ago however the soul fragment attached to her portrait kept him living again so to speak and it is for this reason that he was so protective of it. Now before we go any further and I must apologise in advance but I find your mother to be extremely overbearing and it is for this reason that I seriously don't like her right now. Having said that I know of a spell from the Black family line to clean this place up I just liked seeing her clean it because I felt it kept her nose out of other business it shouldn't have been in. I'm sorry Ginevra!" he said shocked when she laughed really loudly.

"Yes she can indeed be overbearing. I've lived with the woman my whole life and to be honest this is refreshing to say the least. I'm not happy you did it but as it did give everyone a break from her I'm not mad either. Please use that spell now because this is depressing and I can't stand it a moment longer!" she said seriously as he raised his wand chanting in an ancient language. The whole house began the shake and bright lights covered it entirely. All at once as the light receded she noticed what appeared to be a bubble full of black dust and dark items floating over to a chest in the center of the hallway. The bubble split in two all the dark items leaching from the main bubble into the chest which sealed itself shut once it was full of dark stuff. The bubble which was still loaded with black dust and dirt went up the chimney where it popped and exploded expelling all of the black stuff out of the chimney. Ginny was in awe. The furniture still looked tattered but the place was at least clean. Now without all the dirt in it per say she could see how brown and black coloured everything really was and shuddered.

Okay they were the Black family but this was ridiculous and they both knew it. Her brothers had taught her a home improvement spell and she was going to use it now which Sirius allowed graciously. She flicked her wand as the walls in the living room and bathrooms were now teal in colour. She painted their bedroom maroon and gold in honour of Gryffindor and did all the other bedrooms in the colours of the other houses. She painted the hallway cream in colour and the kitchen duck egg blue. The attic was painted red and black and it was decided that something would go up there at a later stage when they could figure out what to use the space for. A few of the spare rooms were painted purple, dark pink, gold and silver shades. New wooden flooring, black and blue tiles and neutral carpets were added in after this. All in all the house was a now more colourful one.

Stepping into the floo they shrunk all of the house furniture into two suitcases and went to Diagon Alley. The first thing they did was rented a warehouse for the day which one could do for house moving and so on and made all of the furniture the normal size again. This way they could clearly see what needed to be kept and what needed to be thrown away. It was obvious to them that a lot needed to go. All of the couches from the four living spaces this house had were definitely going as were the sideboards from these rooms. The Piano and the dining table were staying. The dining chairs which were all broken in parts were also going in the bin. It took them three hours to sort through everything but once all the furniture to be binned was ready it was burned safely while its ashes were placed in the dumpster outside. They needed all new sofas, beds and dining chairs. In another three hours their new home was fully furnished and they were both exhausted wondering how their best friends were getting on elsewhere.

Ginny gulped nervously as she spied Sirius in the corner reading a book. She'd be teaching soon for the first time. In a few days in fact and she was more nervous about marrying him. I mean what if they were so different she couldn't take it. I mean she loved order and she wasn't sure he did. Would he annoy her and have his clothes all over the floor and would he expect her to cook for him because she'd punch him if that were true. Her mother might have been content to be a housewife in every sense of the word but she wasn't and that was for sure. She wanted to work and being a housewife didn't suit her one bit. Even she knew she could never be a true boring pureblood who sits at home all day spending her husband's money and feeling good about it. It wasn't what she was like at all and people who did that seriously hacked her off.

As they were now going to be married and would be living in the renovated house Dumbledore had agreed to hold order meetings at his school in his office as and when he needed to. The wards were redone so that only close friends and family would know where they were living. It was just so every member of the order couldn't be barging into their home. If Ginny was honest she'd be saying that although she really was upset about the house and the state of it, it was more to cover her own nerves about Sirius.

"Sirius are you good at cooking? I need some food now I'm pretty hungry!" she said as he looked up from his book in shock.

"Sorry Ginny I just get so engrossed in my books I sometimes forget where I am. I can indeed. Yes I know it's a shock but amongst the Marauders I was great cook. Peter was useless and Remus wouldn't have known where to begin. As for James well he would be too busy trying to show off that he'd probably burn everything anyway. Is there anything you don't eat?" he asked her realising for the first time what little he knew about her.

"Yes there is. I don't eat peas, cabbage, beetroot or tomatoes!" she said smiling at him for the first time properly. She had a gorgeous smile he noticed.

"Ginny it will take me a while to get it ready and I want to make a suggestion to you which you can tell me no to if you like. I'd like you to go to the muggle world with Hermione and get some brand new ordinary clothes and then some new clothing and shoes for the wizarding world. The whole hand me down look has to go. I am going to be getting a makeover too. I mean my ridiculous suits say old and frumpy and last century which I'm not. I only wore these clothes as they were the only ones in the house when I arrived. You'll have to admit I don't look good in them!" he said as she laughed at him.

"I don't need Hermione as I already know how to do it because she showed me a few times last summer. Provide me with money and I'll go now. I know of a way to make it go much faster!" she said smiling at him as he handed her his muggle credit card. She left saying she'd be one hour maximum. Ginny never said anything she didn't mean. She went to Debenhams where Hermione had taken her in the summer picking out ten dresses, tops, pants, skirts and shoes in her size. Knowing your size meant that shopping could be done effortlessly. She'd spent a total of eight hundred pounds and wearing a new red dress and heels she aparated home from an alleyway. She was determined to buy some new wizarding clothes and shoes and then nothing else ever again. Once she was sorted out in both worlds she'd not be needing anymore clothes. Sirius gasped when he saw her. She looked better then she'd ever done. Even though the clothes were new they were also understated well some of them anyway and so you would only know they were brand new if you really paid attention to her.

Anyway what was eight hundred pounds to someone like Sirius? He really didn't mind treating her. He wanted her to get slightly used to luxurious treats every now and again. She sat down at the table shocked at the carbonara he put before her. He had a bottle of chardonnay on the table as well as some candles lighting. She ate the food moaning at the great taste.

"Thank you Sirius for the new clothes and indeed this meal. You're a great cook and I'm very surprised. I am a great cook also I just didn't feel like cooking tonight. I promise I'll cook some nights as well I just don't ever want to be like my mum cooking so much that I am practically chained to the cooker. I love my mum and I'll always love her but she really does over-do it sometimes" she said smiling as she sipped on her wine.

"You're more than welcome and I'm glad you like the food. I'll hold you to that Miss Weasley. I expect a great home cooked meal sometime this week. Now what do you want to do about sleeping arrangements as you've already seen how many rooms are in this house?" he asked her kindly.

"Well I'm not ready for intimacy yet Sirius but I think we should still share a bed so we can get used to being beside one another at night times!" she said as she cleaned up after the meal. They both ascended the stairs together, got changed and were now at the bed in the master suite looking at one another. She was in a simple shorts and t-shirt style of pyjamas while he had on some pyjama bottoms and no top. She gulped thickly and got into the bed squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block out the fact that he'd be getting in beside her soon. He did so telling her to calm down.

"Ginny relax. You're so tense I can feel it. Don't worry this is just as weird for me as it is for you. Please try to relax. I promise I'll never hurt you and we can go as slow or fast as you want to. I'll never make you do something you don't want to. I promise you this!" he said sincerely making her cry.

"I'm sorry I'm such a nervous wreck. I'll try to calm down I promise. Thank you for saying that because silly as it sounds I needed to hear that from you. Can I please cuddle you? I mean it might make me feel better?" she asked very nervously making him chuckle.

"You can indeed Ginny but I must warn you that as I am a man with no control over my organs I may get hard but you'll just have to ignore that. It's not often I have a sexy witch like you in my bed. Our bed. Come here love!" he said pulling her in close to him so fast that she squealed suddenly. Soon enough she was wrapped around him and could feel his erection but ignored it like he said focusing instead on his heartbeat and was soon joined in sleep by Sirius who was smiling brightly.


	6. Surprise Visits

**Here's the next chapter. This is being posted so quickly as I'm on a roll and I don't wish to kill the mood I'm in right now. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed it so far. Please read and review this chapter thank you Love Hannah xxx**

Ginny was awoken by a popping sound. Someone had aparated into their home and she was nervous about who it was. It wouldn't be bad but it could be the twins or something. Then she heard it. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE IS NOT ALLOWED COME OUT NOW YOU SHAMEFUL GIRL!" Her mother was downstairs shouting up hoping to hear her somewhere. She got out from under Sirius' arm and slipped out of the room in a dressing gown and slippers. Eventually she found her mother and scowled.

"What I choose to do mother in this situation is my own business but if you must know we were only sharing a bed and no sex ensued. This is not the dark ages and it's about time you saw that. Don't ever make assumptions about me because not only does it seriously hurt my feelings but I can make anyone who does suffer and I mean anyone. I am assuming you didn't come here just to tell me this right? Next time you come over do so quietly and don't shout please as it's disconcerting at this hour of the morning now how may I help you today?" she asked her mother who was shocked.

"I apologise and I realise how it must have sounded but my little girl is getting married and I'm allowed to be a bit concerned for you so don't take a tone like that with me. Obviously you're cycling so I will ignore the attitude for now. Does Sirius know how you get on your cycle? I'd watch out if I were him because if you're anything like me you'll be nightmare. Anyway I came to teach you some things which will be useful when you're married" she said as Ginny looked up suddenly in surprise. If she'd expected anything this wasn't it. She looked closely at her mother gesturing for her to continue.

"Ok so Ginevra I already know that you know the contraceptive spell as Poppy teaches it to all first years so that's not a problem. However I wanted to teach you some household charms for cleaning and cooking. I forgot to do it yesterday which I should have. I mean what did you guys even eat last night?" she asked her voice laced with concern.

"Well this is a surprise to say the least. I'm fine really. We had carbonara last night which Sirius cooked. He's a wonderful cook and I didn't expect it to say the least. I mean to look at him you'd not exactly expect a great cook to emerge. It was wonderful!" she said shocked as her mother's face fell and a shocked expression came over it.

"Ginevra! It's the duty of a housewife to cook and care for her husband and or future spouse and I would have expected you to do the same. You are not a rich pureblood and you should never forget your humble beginnings. If Sirius suddenly goes bust money wise you need to know how to support him and your many children. It is not your job to work but your job to cook, clean and provide him with children when you both agree you should. I mean my parents always said that to me and look where it got me. I have a wonderful, well fed family and I never worked a day in my life. That was always the job of Arthur and damn well he always knew it. Ensure that he always knows it's his job to work. He may not have money issues now but he could. Look I know Dumbledore offered you that teaching job but obviously he wasn't thinking clearly as he should know a mother cannot work and have a family. As my father always said to me a woman's place is behind the kitchen sink" she said fondly as Ginny began to cry slightly.

"Mum I'm so sorry anyone ever said that to you because they shouldn't have. Women nowadays work and have children and they all turn out fine. You may teach me the charms for cleaning and so on but if you're going to do that you'll have to teach Sirius as well. My marriage will be fifty fifty in every way as I'll be giving him children at some point. Don't even dream of looking at me like that because I could ask you if Dad knows you're even here which I'm guessing by your expression he doesn't. Oh mum I love you so much and I'll always love you but you just don't know when to stop and your father was and always will be wrong. He should have been teaching his daughter to dream, grow, play and learn as she discovered new things in life but he didn't. I will never do this to my children! My children will learn to grow and play and discover as much as they want to and I will never inhibit them in such a serious way! My children will be free of all prejudices and they will be allowed to associate with who they choose and do what they want to within reason" she said passionately wiping at her eyes.

"Congratulations Ginevra you passed the test! My father never said this to me because he knew I would have killed him if he did. I was only saying these things to merely test what kind of mother you'd be. I did work before having children as an official clerk in the Department of Mysteries. When I had children I made the choice to be a stay at home mother because I had no desire to continue working. I could have but we simply couldn't afford childcare at the time. I have always admired you so much sweetheart! I just wished to find out what kind of mother you might be and I have now. I have never been more proud in my whole life. I love you so much sweetheart!" she said kissing Ginny's forehead.

She proceeded to teach Ginny the necessary charms also teaching them to a fascinated Sirius who'd just come down the stairs.

"Now Sirius Orion Black you listen here to me boy! You look after my daughter or so help me the Ministry will not even find you much less a body. I love my daughter and you to an extent. Yes you're highly reckless and stupid in ways like my twins but I do admire you none the less. I will always be available for childcare when the time for that sort of thing happens. I know you'll both do well at your new jobs which start tomorrow. Don't forget to make sure to write to me once a week. You know how I worry. I like what you've done with the place by the way. It looks more like a home now. Well anyway dears I must get back to Arthur as I'm helping pick out his suit for the various weddings he must attend sometime soon. He'll need six or seven different ones but don't worry we'll manage!" she said kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Mrs Weasley as I am a traditional pureblood in ways it upsets me greatly that my in-laws would suffer so. Quite frankly it's insulting and I will not have anyone looking cheap for lack of a better phrase at my wedding or indeed any wedding I attend. I'm sorry but it would bring me great shame. Here is ten thousand galleons to spend on yourselves so you're both fully decked out properly for each wedding you attend. Consider it a welcome to the Black Family gift. See you later!" he said handing her the pouch of money which she took before thanking him profusely. He had been overly generous something he'd not needed to do but did anyway because it was the right thing to do. When she left Ginny charged at Sirius kissing him full on the mouth surprising them both.

He moaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth sucking gently on his. "Thank you Sirius for being so kind. You've made her day and in turn mine. You are such a sensitive and sweet man although for some bizarre reason you do try to hide it from people" she said as he smiled at her.

"Well if every good deed ends with being kissed senseless like that I'll have to do it more!" he said chuckling as he went upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.


	7. Dealing with the family

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. As for an updating schedule I don't really have one but I would expect at least one chapter a week or more depending on how my week has gone. More than likely it'll just be one chapter but just in case you do get more than one a week sometimes. Love and sparkly hugs, Hannah xxx**

Waking up Ginny dressed in her new casual clothes and left a note for Sirius in the kitchen in case he woke up while she was out. She went to Twilfitt and Tattings where the owner Eileen Tatting asked her if she was sure she was in the right place. "My dear I don't think you know where you are. There is an acceptable second hand store two doors down where I'm sure a Weasley could find lovely clothing" she said seriously.

"As a working woman I have no time for your nonsense. Now either you want my money or you don't. I am of course aware that I could go somewhere else but I want the best which is why I came here as I have it on good authority that your shop is the best. If that is not the case please tell me and I shall find the place which sells clothing that is adequate for my tastes" she snapped handing Eileen's ass to her in two seconds. Eileen jumped into action at that.

"Miss Weasley please forgive my prejudgement it's just I know your mother well and she never comes in here for obvious reasons and so I wrongly assumed all her children were the same as her which I shouldn't have. She's a great friend of mine but even she knows she can't come in here with my prices. Once again I'm dreadfully sorry for the assumption. How may I help you today?" she asked timidly.

"Yes so you should be too. Don't ever again assume things about me or my family as you will not like the result. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge the damn book by the cover? I guess not. I want a new wardrobe and I'll be having a discount as well. I need some suits which contain skirts of varying lengths, tops of varying sleeve lengths to go over them and blazers to match them. Then I need some calf length dresses of varying colours and designs with matching cloaks. I need some t bar heels, block heels and knee high boots with varying heels on them. I already own all of my running and flat shoes as I purchased them in the muggle world the other night. I also got high heels there but one can never have enough shoes I think!" she said as Eileen's mouth fell open in shock.

"That will take me a whole hour to prepare!" she said in shock.

"Indeed then you'd better get started right away. I don't want any yellow, peach or dark brown colours. You can use light brown just not the dark colours. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading to the salon!" she said leaving. She had planned to get her hair done and as Sirius had already said she could use the money to improve her appearance she was doing just that. She went into the salon smiling with joy.

"Hello ma'am. I'd like to change my hair colour please. Well as you can see my hair is bright ginger and looks a little silly. I'd like to permanently make it darker red in colour. Do you know what I mean? I just want it to look richer in colour but still look like me. If you could I'd like people to just think I look mildly better!" she said as the witch behind the counter smiled at her.

"I know just what you mean. It will take one hour. Please sit down!" she said as Ginny did so. One hour later Ginny emerged with slightly shorter permanently deeper hair. It was only one shade darker and she couldn't have been happier. Going back into Twilfitt and Tattings she collected her clothes which had been shrunk into two bags for her.

"You are getting three hundred galleons now accept that and be happy I'm paying you at all with that attitude you had earlier" said Ginny paying her and taking the bags. Eileen was too embarrassed to say anything to her after that. She shouldn't have said anything. Who knew who she was marrying and knowing this law it was probably someone highly influential who could cause her a world of trouble. Ginny next went into the trunk store purchasing herself a new trunk with fitted compartments for clothing, shoes, accessories, makeup and school supplies. She quickly went and bought some various parchment, quills, ink and general supplies for her teaching before returning home to him where he was talking with someone so she could hear.

She had spent roughly two thousand galleons in total on her appearance and supplies both in the muggle world and their world combined. He didn't mind as it barely made a mere dent in his fortune and complimented her appearance when she entered the room to find him conversing with two house elves.

"Ginny you look amazing. This is Zoodle my personal house elf from the school who will service all of my personal needs and this here is his wife Jessie who will personally serve you at school while we're working. They have both come here to take us to school today and settle us into our rooms at the school. I'm looking forward to teaching I must say. Transfigurations will be so much fun from now on!" he said chuckling as Ginny summoned her other trunk which had already been packed already. She now had two trunks which Jessie sent ahead before aparating them both outside their respective offices. Ginny went in and set it up to her standard using the spell she'd gotten from Dumbledore earlier.

She decided to have an elaborate wooden desk with a fancy wingback chair behind it. Behind that she had her shelves with her books on them and in the corner she had a nice couch by her fireplace. In front of her desk she had two up-cycled seats for students to sit on should they ever need to. There was a large portrait of a princess in her office which lead to her and Sirius' rooms which were the same as Remus and Hermione's. Her password was eagle and Sirius's password was courage, self- chosen of course. His own office was decorated in a modern style with lots of colour and metal. On his walls he had some modern art as well as some portraits of late Black family members he liked a lot such as his old uncle Alphard. He would often talk to him at home. Alphard had a lot of good advice he could always use at any time.

He was thinking about what the bank had said to him as he sat down and smiled at his idea. He took out a quill and parchment writing down his instructions which he then sent to the bank with his magical signature attached so they could verify that these instructions had indeed come from him.

 _Dear Ripclaw Senior Black Family Manager,_

 _As is the custom I am writing in to inform you what I wish to happen with my accounts and family line and so on. As for my account I want it broken into thirds. One third is to go into my personal account; one third is to go into the personal account of Ginevra Weasley my future spouse and the final third is to remain in the family vault of which a key is to be given to Ms Weasley with express permission that she may use it as and when she feels. She is to be informed that anything she desires may be purchased at the drop of a hat and for anyone she wishes I just refuse to allow any fuscia pink items into the house._

 _I will allow any other pink asides from that one. It is merely too much for me to take. Now in terms of the other family members I want ten thousand galleons a year to go to the main Weasley family account starting now but then commencing on every January. This is to come from the secondary Black family account of which there are ample funds to provide for them all of their lives. They are to be merely informed that this was already set up by my late brother but not acted upon until I forced the issue._

 _I hereby annul the marriage of Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black and cast her from the family line effective immediately. She is to be a nameless spinster from now on. Ten thousand galleons is to go to Draconis Abraxas Malfoy upon which he is to be informed that it is a gift from the Black side of the family to use in order to properly enhance his life. He should be told that if he doesn't use it in a light way there will be consequences of which I will allow you yourself to devise as anything is fine with me. Because his mother made her bed and is now happily lying in it with her death eating husband she is to be stricken from the family whilst still remaining married. I want her to know now that she has no choice but to remain married unless she wants to end up like her vile sister. Let it be a firm reminder of how shit her life could be if she puts another toe out of line._

 _Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora are to be welcomed back into the Black family line with all honours I can afford them. This does of course include her husband Ted Tonks. Please give Nymphadora twenty thousand galleons and tell her to put it to good use either for her wedding or furthering her career and life and so on. You are to inform her that you will be putting anti clumsy charms on all of her footwear at my personal request and should she complain say it will only serve to fully enhance her career Auror. Also you are to take one thousand galleons per each member of your family so that they may have a wonderful and joyous year. I thank you kindly for always doing your best with this account of my families._

 _Signed, Lord Sirius Orion Black._

He sent it off with his blood seal so they'd know all he'd done. He had been only too happy to disown Bellatrix for all the damage she'd caused previously. Now she would be forever known as Bellatrix no name and forced to marry someone else in this law. If she even attempted to kill her new husband she'd be killed and as he knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from killing her new husband she'd be dead herself in months much to his glee. No more tormenting others for her. As he settled into his rooms with Ginny they both headed down for dinner where Dumbledore made his speech about everyone including them. They both stood clapping and were asked to give speeches. He hadn't asked Hermione or Remus as he wanted to see what they'd say to everyone. Ginny went first standing and approaching the podium where he'd gestured for her to go.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Ginevra Weasley Black but you may refer to me as Professor Weasley Black. I will be teaching Charms my favourite subject. Prepare to learn some very interesting charms in my lessons and in particular some charms you wouldn't think of learning. You'll be proficient at most anything we learn together and I can assure of that. Charms can be if you think of it the bread and butter of the wizarding world with Defense Against the Dark Arts being the filling and Transfigurations the side dish. Do not underestimate the importance of Potions as it one of the most important classes you'll ever have. As some charms and potions go well together you may find I'll be pairing with that class at times to teach in conjunction with Professor Potter. I look forward to teaching all you young bright students to the best of my ability and can assure you of very interesting classes in the future!" she said as everyone clapped for her before Sirius took her place at the podium to make his own speech.

"Hello everyone I'm Professor Sirius Black but you may refer to me as Professor Black and I'll be teaching you Transfigurations now. Well the lower years at least. We can expect to learn transfigurations in a fun way while also educating ourselves to the best level we can. I find that people often forget how useful this subject is seeing it as merely something you learn in school and only use outside it where absolutely necessary but I can show you many ways in which we can use transfigurations in a way you would never expect. We'll be teaming up at times with DADA and Professor Lupin so you should expect some fun classes. Learn only as much as you can and always push yourself to the limits of your capabilities so you are always having something to strive for. Thank you!" he said as everyone once again clapped for him.

As they went home and lay in bed beside one another she kissed Sirius gently. "You're speech was wonderful. You'll do so well in your first lesson of the year tomorrow I just know it. I'm so proud of you Sirius" she said kissing him once more.

"I'm also proud of you Ginny. You did well also. I think you'll make a fine teacher. I'd let you teach me any day!" he said playfully earning himself a slight slap as she snuggled in closer to his embrace before they both fell asleep.


	8. A passionate morning with Sirius

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hannah x**

Ginny woke up wrapped in Sirius' embrace embarrassed that as she tried to move he pulled her in closer to himself mumbling in his sleep. He was just as bad as Ron. He was always mumbling in his sleep. She managed to wriggle free of him and use the loo before returning to bed where he once again grabbed her close only this time he was awake.

"Mmm you're so snuggly and warm. I could hold you all day long! Listen to me we need discuss my family for a moment. As the head of the Black Family I have the responsibility to see to what happens with all of its members old and new and so on. I have made some executive decisions I wanted you to know of right now. Bellatrix LeStrange as she was known is now no longer married as I annulled it yesterday. Also because I won't have filth in the family she no longer bears the name of Black as I've kicked her from the family. From now on she is to known until her next forced marriage as Bellatrix no name. As I know she won't be able to resist killing her new husband she'll be dead within a matter of weeks. At least this way she won't be harming anyone from now on. What I choose to do with my family is my choice and I will not have Albus Dumbledore say otherwise as he could be tempted to do!" he said gauging her reaction.

"Well it serves her right for always being such a vile jerk to everyone. What else did you do?" she asked him as she started to pepper his jaw in light kisses it slowly becoming a bit of a habit for her. He moaned as she did so and then proceeded to answer her question.

"Narcissa Malfoy may not be as awful as her other sister but she still isn't very good either. She did marry or should I say choose to marry Lucius Malfoy and anyone who chooses to marry that scumbag deserves him. She's been kicked out of the family although I didn't annul her wedding as a kind of warning. She's safe for now but should she put a toe out of line she too will be a Narcissa no name with a new husband. As a further punishment her son Draco has not been excluded from the family and given ten thousand galleons from the Black line to use to better further himself. However he'll be severely punished by the bank should he attempt to use the money for unsavoury purposes" he said as she smiled up at him.

"I love this new clever side to you. Still pranking eh? It will teach her to treat others better and your whole not kicking Draco from the family thig will annoy him so much because he knows he'll never get the change to be your heir or new head of that Family should anything ever happen which I know it won't. What else did you do?" she asked him as he kissed her mouth quickly.

"Well Nymphadora and her mother Andromeda have been welcomed back into the family with open arms. Her husband Ted is of course welcome now too. My mother was a fool of the highest order kicking the only good actual Black members from the family. It's as if she actually wanted us all to be as dark or black pardon the pun as our name. I gave twenty thousand galleons to Nymphadora for her wedding or for life so she could enhance it any way she wishes to. In our family we have various accounts and vault's a lot of which we no longer use. As a gift to your family my brother who was turning away from Voldemort set up an account which was to deposit ten thousand galleons each year into their account but died before he could complete it. I completed it yesterday. Before you worry too much we have money coming out our asses so ten thousand galleons a year from this particular account is nothing. The bank said to me yesterday that your parents would know automatically why he wanted them to have the money so I don't know why that was as I just fulfilled his wishes he didn't get to implement himself" he said as she cried silently at his side. He had made that last part up about his brother but as it sounded nice he didn't much mind saying it.

"You have no idea what this will mean for mum and dad. They can finally have a normal life, better clothing and the ability to visit their son anytime they want now without anything stopping them. Your brother is a true gem and I shall never forget this. Thank you so much Sirius!" she said drying her eyes.

"You're most welcome sweetheart. Next I broke the main account into thirds. One third went into my personal account, another third stayed in the main account and the final third was transferred to your personal account. We will both have keys for the main account too. You can spend the money on anything you choose but please note that I will never allow anything which is the cerise shade of pink into my house. I also don't love peach or yellow but any other colours are fine. Besides yellow in the house of Black would be contradictory and highly funny. Having said that I hate yellow I think I'll wear a yellow cloak to my first lesson for fun!" he said laughing his head off as she gaped at him.

"Sirius you didn't have to do that thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Also I have something I need to run by you. I told you the other day I'm not ready for sex and I stand by that however I am extremely horny now because of you. Damn it you're so good looking. Would you mind if we only had oral sex and or foreplay for a while before the whole fully fledged sex thing?" she asked him nervous he'd reject her. I mean she had said no sex and here she was asking for oral sex. He must think very confusing thoughts now.

"Well I can safely say I am surprised by this but yes of course we can. You have nothing to fear from me sweetheart. We can go as slow as you want to. You may be surprised to hear this but as I am a man any kind of stimulation will be good so long as I do get some. I'd just go mad if I never got any kind of thing. I must admit now much to my embarrassment I only ever had sex once or twice in my youth and they did not include oral escapades so I don't much know how to do it. I do know however that each and every woman is different and feels different things so you'll have to teach me pardon the pun what suits you best!" he said blushing his head off. God this was so embarrassing. He was the older man and he was supposed to have all this experience already in his life yet he didn't. What a shambles.

"Oh Sirius thank you. No need to feel so nervous by the way. I'm not a virgin myself I just wanted to wait until being that intimate with you. The guy I did it with last year only had sex with me. I didn't understand anything about oral sex and he did nothing to enlighten me either. Suffice it to say I know you don't bite it obviously but that's all. Oh how embarrassing! Well anyway we can learn together" she said happily as he smiled down at her.

"No time like the present!" he said disappearing under the covers and slowly tickling her by her hip bones making her giggle aloud. Stopping his hands tickling her he moved them up and down her thighs massaging them smoothly. He had no idea what he was really doing but figured that a sensual massage would be a good place to start. Checking his watch which had been a gift from Moony which he never took off he could see that they had roughly forty five minutes left before they'd need start preparing for the day ahead. Her legs were tightly closed but soon started to relax as he continued to massage her. Soon enough she exhaled a deep breath feeling all the stress leaving her body. Why couldn't Dean have been this attentive to her needs when they'd slept together last year? It really did baffle the mind. Massaging his way up the front of her legs and onto her hips he kissed her thighs tenderly and started to gently pull her surprisingly lacy underwear down her legs.

Suddenly feeling exceptionally eager she moved her legs impatiently kicking off the underwear as he laughed at her. Moving up to peak out of the duvet at her his breath almost stopped as there she was hair all tussled, t-shirt pulled up with her breast exposed rolling the nipples in between her fingers. Her eyes were closed and she looked beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck in that moment. He was going to be marrying a real fox. She was smoking hot.

"Mmm my fiancé is a serious fox. I love it!" he said sliding back down and placing gentle kisses all over her pubic mound. It wasn't hairy at all as it was the one area she made sure to take care of regularly. Judging by the softness of her skin she took great care of her body. Sliding his fingers down slowly through her folds he could feel a nub protruding and one he'd later learn was called the clitoris. He pushed it firmly with the pad of his thumb and moved it in a circle stopping when she shrieked out.

"Goodness gracious me Sirius! Not so hard please. I'm very sensitive there. Here let me show you. Part the lips slightly like this and pluck at is delicately like so!" she said as he watched her in fascination. Seeing his woman touching herself was so hot and so not what purebloods were supposed to do according to his mother. She had been exceptionally old fashioned and of the view that a woman should never touch herself and it should only be the man who touches her. To hell with that it was amazing and he couldn't have disagreed more with his mum.

"Oh my god that's so hot. Here let me try. Like this?" he asked doing as she'd done and plucking at it before moving in a circular motion with some pressure but not nearly as much pressure as he'd been using before now.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh Sirius!" she moaned the sound going straight to his cock which pulsed against her thigh.

"Can I please us both?" he said as she wondered what he meant. He slid up her body rubbing his dick up against her soaking core without actually going inside. It was such a turn on to them both. He was essentially dry humping her. He leaned over removing her hands only to replace them with his own. He began squeezing and tweaking her nipples rolling them in between his fingers and kissing her neck. She began grinding up into him loving the strange and highly sexual feeling he was giving her. It was more than pleasurable without the whole full way thing yet and she loved it.

"Oh fuck yes. Oh Sirius baby it feels so good. Please more! I need more. Please suck my tits!" she called out making his erect penis throb against her a thing which she noticed blushing. Clearly he liked dirty talk in bed. This was something to file away for later.

He leaned up kissing her entire breast globes before settling on the nipples and sucking them just as she wanted. He sucked them into his mouth biting gently on the firming tips and flicked them quickly almost like a pair of wings fluttering over her nipples. Moaning some more she came shivering her whole body wracked with spasms. He was very proud watching her turn her head from side to side quickly. Sliding back down her body but still rubbing her nipples he was determined to taste her and stuck his tongue out rubbing it quickly up and down her wet slit before circling her clit with it. Sucking on her clit he began to spell out the alphabet with it making her rise up dramatically before lowering on to the bed again.

"Oh Sirius. Yes please. More! Oh baby I'm gonna come again!" she said as he smirked from his position. She tasted gorgeous like honey and he never wanted to lose this taste.

 _Come apart for me baby_ he thought suckling harder and pulling her nipples as she called out uh before squirting in his face much to her embarrassment.

"Sirius I'm so sorry. It was just it was good. I didn't even see that coming pardon the pun. That's never happened to me before are you alright?" she asked him as he leaned up smiling at her.

"Oh Ginevra that was so wonderful. Kiss me. You know I feel great knowing I'm the only man who'll ever make you squirt. It's such a turn on. You're mine!" he said kissing her senseless so she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Pushing gently she rolled him over and slid down his body to take his cock in her mouth. She gently sucked on it in an up and down motion grasping at his balls with both of her hands wringing them gently in the opposite direction. It was driving him wild she was a natural.

"Oh Ginny baby. Suck me baby. Yes roll my balls like that. Oh yeah! Scrape the crown of it with your teeth please!" he called out as she did as he asked shocked to hear him slur out an unintelligible string of curse words.

"Oh I can't control it baby. I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that. Don't keep doing it if you don't want it in your mouth!" he said as she thought of a better idea sliding up and placing him between her breasts where she moved up and down and soon enough he cursed out spraying all over them and loving how sexy she was. She dipped her finger in it and tasted it just to see what it tasted like. It tasted a bit like spices not necessarily something she minded just something she wouldn't want to taste too often. Cleaning them both up she slid into his arms again kissing him passionately before getting out of bed to prepare for her first lesson. She was so excited to be teaching. Sirius was delighted too as he'd be making Transfigurations such a fun subject for his students. It was shaping up to be a great start to their first day together.


	9. Ginny and Sirius' first lessons

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Hannah xxxx**

Belatrix was asleep when suddenly she found herself suddenly very dressed and outside her manor with no trace of her wedding band on her finger. Was this a prank? Something sure felt off. She turned around to look at her manor and instead of that all she could see were the few designer trunks holding all of her possesions. Where was the manor? Where was Rudolphus? Drawing her wand she decided someone somewhere was going to pay and right now it didn't matter who that was. Stowing her wand again she decided on the bank. They would surely know what had happened and could rectify it at once. Why had she not thought of this sooner. She aparated to the bank and went inside approaching the nearest teller.

"Name please" he said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" she replied casually.

"I said name please and I expect to get your real name!" he snapped still not looking up.

"What kind of weird sorcery is this. Bellatrix Lestrange is my real name!" she snapped stuffing her hand into her pocket and fingering her wand. If he didn't explain soon he;d be dead.

"Well clearly not. We have no record of anyone with that name on our files any longer. You are now Bellatrix no name until of course your marriage law match comes. In that instance you will have the surname of your new spouse whoever that happens to be. Our records show you have been removed from the Black Family tree or line as it were and that your ex husband divorced you!" he said. It was a lie about her husband choosing to divorce her but she was acting like a piece of shit and no one said he had to be totally honest with her if it was not his choice to do so.

"Well that certainly clears things up. I know you are not in the habit of lying unfortunately. I swear to god if I don't get a good match I'll kill us all!" she said leaving once more. She had enough money on her to spend a few months comfortably in an apartment in Knockturn Alley. She'd be doing it now. Thought he could leave her did he? She'd show him that's one sure thing. Oh she'd be making this other marriage work if the guy wasn't a total loser.

Back at Hogwarts Ginny had found her feet after her mind blowing experience with Sirius. She was now dressed and rearing to go. She kissed Sirius deeply and left for breakfast. She sat at the staff table next to Professor Flitwick who was so excited to be working with her. "Ginevra would you mind terribly if I sat in n a few of your lessons just to see what your teaching style is. I'm so fascinated as to how another person will be teaching my subject or baby as it were!" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Filius I would be honoured to have someone of your calibre watching my classes. Could I request that you use the disillusionment charm unless I say otherwise as your presence might make the new students nervous. I'd love to hear your feedback afterwards though. I really do value your opinion and input!" she said as he smiled at her.

"I will of course thank you Ginevra. Let's go now if you're finished your breakfast. I will enter the classroom first and sit at the table and chair in the back corner. I will use a repellent charm so no one will want to sit here!" he said doing so as she entered the room beckoning to her students to come in.

"Come in and please find a seat as these seats will be yours for the whole year. Don't settle somewhere you know you won't be happy as we must have these seats all year. I am Professor Black or Weasley Black whichever you prefer. Throughout the course of these classes you will learn that charms can be both fun and highly dangerous. My own mother is the queen of charms and using them to make her life easier and she has a point. If you use charms with the view of helping yourself or making your life easier it can help you with learning the subject well. The first charm we will learn today is one everyone should know. When you live at home for those of you in the muggle world if you loose something your general response is to ask your parents either where it is or to help you find it. In magical homes it happens too. You're not alone there. At home that may be fine but you cannot whilst at school ask your head of house or year mates all the time where your lost item is as that will annoy everyone. wands out everyone!" she said watching as everyone did it.

Filius was indeed very impressed with her teaching skill. She made the charm relatable to everyone and that was fantastic. This way it was easier for everyone to learn. The idea that the charm you were learning would help you was ingenious. "Ok now focus please. The charm words are Accio pronounced just like followed by the item you're looking for. I will give you an example and you are to watch what I do and how it works. Accio Emma's charms book grade one" she said as they all gasped in awe one students book flying gently into her arms. Seeing their eyes light up in joy she was shocked as a small girl with thick glasses and a lot of acne started crying.

"Marissa what's the matter!?" she asked the girl.

"Simon Meadows summoned my underwear!" she said the tears streaming down her cheeks as a triumphant boy looked happily at her embarrassment.

"Well class it would appear we have a funny clown amidst us. Someone who clearly doesn't think of others feelings. Accio Simon Meadows underpants. If you think it's funny to summon a girls underwear yours will remain up here as an example of what not to do. Also ten points from Ravenclaw and you will serve a detention with me. Your fellow classmates can thank you solely for that one. Please apologise to Marissa Williams at once!" she snapped as he blushed bright red his classmates giving him daggers for the point loss.

"Professor it was merely meant as a joke and not o offend anyone. Besides which she's ugly now which she obviously won't be in the future so I doubt it truly matters but yes Marissa I am sorry. I really did think it would be funny and I didn't think you'd get so excited and upset about it. Professor I am sorry please may I have my underpants back?" he asked as she looked shocked at him.

"Mr Meadows you may have it back at the end of the lesson. May this be a lesson to you all not to mess around with charms. Had that been a more serious charm she could have been seriously injured and I don't feel you get that. From now on anyone who does anything with a charm which is not normal or ordinary will receive an immediate detention. I am most disappointed. Charms should never be taken lightly or used lazily. charms is a serious subject and is to be treated as such. Do not ever again make a mockery of the fine art which is charms. Charms is a wizards bread and butter thoroughly supported by all the other subjects you take. For your homework I want a two foot essay on why this charm is a useful one and how it will help you in your daily life. You should also put in your opinion why it is always best to take charms seriously. Class dismissed!" she said as they all filed out of the room. When the door closed fully Filius revealed himself once more.

"Cogratulations on a wonderful lesson taught very well indeed. You're a natural teacher Ginerva. As for Simon Meadows he'll be getting a punishment from me also. He may have apologised but it wasn't genuine enough for me. He only did it because he had to not because he wanted to. That is not acceptable to me. Also as Miss Williams is in my house I will ensure she feels better and I have just the thing to help her. I have a potion which can remove all of her acne should she choose to use it. We could just say the acne was an allergic reaction to something she ate or something. Do you think I should?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Filius it means so much coming from you. I feel that life without acne can only help he confidence to soar but she's only to get it because of what he did to her. It is to be known that this is the only reason why otherwise everyone will want it and I imagine we don't have enough for everyone. Might I suggest a truth serum cake to get out of him why he really did what he did today? I don't believe he merely did it because he thought it would be funny!" she said as he agreed. He left while she prepared for her next lesson in one hour. Elsewhere a happy Sirius was having his first lesson as he had the first period of the morning off which he used to prepare for his lesson.

The students entered and sat down before him. "Welcome class to Transfgurations 101. I am Professor Black. I encourage self expression within reason. I can safely say that the only place for experiments is the classroom. In the classroom it doesn't matter if you get it wrong but it will matter in real life. Don't ever forget that. Today we will be learning the basics of Transfigurations and I will tell you that the one thing people often forget to inform you of is that Transfiguraitons is not merely a school or classroom only subject. It can be used in daily life at any point and can also used in a situation of emergency where you don't have something you may need on you. It is my hope that by the time I am done with you all that you can at the very least conjure things you may need from whatever you have on you or find in your surroundings. Anything can be turned into anything you may need however the intention needs to be same no matter the object you are using. So let's start ok. In front of you I have placed buttons. The spell you will be using is fereverto. You can try to change the colour of the buttons first then the shape of them. Also please give yourselves a break as this takes time to learn and no one ever gets everything right the first time. Off you go!" he said smiling at their joyous faces.

They were all concentrating hard and some managed to do it after ten minutes. One impressive student had a multicoloured button after ten minutes. "Margaret O'Keefe ten points to Slytherin and well done. Here is an example of what serious concentration and aiming for what you really want can achieve for you. Keep it all of you. Well done everyone I am afraid we are out of time today however we'll pick this up tomorrow. I am a fair man so the other three houses can take points each for a great job well done. For your homework to be handed up on Friday I want a two foot of parchment on how to do the spell and how you felt while doing it. Class dismissed!" he said as they left feeling great. It had been a great first lesson and he was thrilled with how it had gone so far. He was very excited to watch his first years bloom and grow before him.


End file.
